doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Robot of Sherwood
|ant = Into the Dalek |sig = Listen |hecho ant = Time Heist |hecho sig = The Caretaker }} Robot of Sherwood (El robot de Sherwood) es el tercer episodio de la octava temporada moderna de Doctor Who. En él se explora la leyenda de Robin Hood y se vuelve a mencionar la Tierra Prometida. Sinopsis Clara se pone eufórica al tener la oportunidad de conocer al legendario héroe inglés Robin Hood, a pesar de las insistencias del Duodécimo Doctor de que tan solo es un mito. Al viajar a un soleado bosque de Sherwood en 1190, en seguida descubren problemas cuando el cruel Sheriff de Nottingham y sus siniestros caballeros robot planean reescribir el curso de la historia. ¿Podrá el Doctor dejar de lado sus dudas y aliarse con Robin Hood? Argumento El Doctor ofrece a Clara la oportunidad de elegir el lugar de su siguiente viaje. Clara le pide conocer a Robin Hood, a pesar de las protestas y el escepticismo del Doctor. Sin embargo, él acaba accediendo y prepara la TARDIS para ir al bosque de Sherwood en torno a los 1190. Mientras Clara se cambia de ropa, el Doctor sale de la TARDIS y se encuentra a un hombre que afirma ser Robin Hood. Clara sale y se sorprende al verle, pero el Doctor no está convencido. Robin quiere apoderarse de la TARDIS, lo que lleva a ambos a batirse en duelo encima de un tronco que sirve como puente sobre un río. Contraatacando la espada de Robin con una cuchara, el Doctor acaba derrumbándole en el río, pero Robin hace que también se caiga justo después. Robin se lleva al Doctor y a Clara a su campamento, donde les presenta a sus alegres compañeros: Will Scarlett, Fray Tuck, Alan-a-Dale, Walter y el pequeño John. El Doctor sigue creyendo que Robin es falso, analizando a los hombres y probando una manzana para asegurarse de que todo es real. Deduce que podrían estar dentro de un miniscopio mientras Clara y Robin hablan acerca del Doctor. Robin también menciona a su amada, Marion, de quien le han separado, diciendo que ella es el motivo de que ayude a los necesitados y sea el hombre que es. Mientras tanto, en un pueblo cercano, varios caballeros están llevándose a pueblerinos. En una de las casas, el maestro Quayle ruega al Sheriff de Nottingham a que se lleven a él mismo en vez de a su criada Marion, que es apenas una veinteañera. Ante la negación del Sheriff, Quayle le escupe en la cara; el Sheriff le dice que se arrepentirá y le apuñala en el abdomen, matándolo. Los caballeros se llevan a Marion entre gritos. 250px|right Robin decide participar en una competición de tiro con arco en la que los participantes competirán por ganar una flecha dorada. Presentándose como Tom el Calderero, Robin supera todos los desafíos y llega a la competición final, enfrentándose al Sheriff, cuyas habilidades con el arco también son asombrosas según el comentarista. El Sheriff pide a sus guardias que alejen más la diana y dispara su flecha justo en el medio. Acto seguido, Robin dispara una flecha a la misma diana y parte por la mitad la flecha del Sheriff, ganando la competición. Robin se dirige a recoger la flecha dorada cuando de repente, su flecha de la diana es partida por la mitad por otro participante: el Doctor. El Sheriff, Robin y el Doctor siguen disparando flechas y partiendo las demás por la mitad en la misma diana hasta que se encuentra completamente llena, momento en el que el Doctor dice que aquello "se está poniendo tonto" y hace explotar la diana con el destornillador sónico. El Sheriff ordena a sus caballeros a que capturen al Doctor, a Clara y a Robin, quien revela su verdadera identidad ante los presentes antes de empezar a defenderse de los caballeros con su espada. Robin acaba cortando el brazo de uno y ellos descubren que los caballeros son en realidad mortíferos robots. 250px|left El Doctor permite que él mismo y los demás sean capturados (para poder averiguar más información). Él, Clara y Robin son llevados hacia una mazmorra y encadenados frente al esqueleto de alguien que estuvo allí anteriormente. En las profundidades del castillo, uno de los campesinos se cae exhausto y Marion se acerca para ayudarle a levantarse. Uno de los caballeros robot se acerca para declarar que la capacidad de trabajo del campesino se ha agotado y ahora carece de utilidad. Los robots le desintegran emitiendo un láser de color lila, aterrorizando a Marion. Tanto el Doctor como Robin Hood dicen que tienen un plan para escapar. Clara pide a Robin que explique el suyo, pero resulta que no tiene ningún plan. Entonces, Clara se lo pide al Doctor, pero le recuerda que su plan no puede incluir las palabras "destornillador" o "sónico" ya que el Sheriff lo ha confiscado. 250px|right El Doctor y Robin empiezan a tratar de llamar la atención del guardia, ya que cada uno quiere que el otro sea ejecutado. Clara les grita para que se callen e intenta convencerlos para que trabajen juntos. De pronto, un guardia entra por la puerta y revela que le habían asignado para escuchar la conversación y descubrir quien era el líder del grupo. El Doctor y Robin se señalan el uno al otro, pero a quien se lleva el guardia es a Clara. Clara y el Sheriff comen ante una mesa llena de comida y ella logra hacer que el Sheriff revele su pasado — ha presenciado la colisión de una nave espacial y la ha estado intentando reparar a base de recoger todo el oro del territorio cercano para poder utilizarlo para viajar en la nave hacia Londres y apoderarse del reino. Le dice que todo rey necesita una reina y se inclina para besarla, pero ella se aparta. El Doctor y Robin logran liberarse y acuden a un herrero para que rompa sus cadenas, encontrando la nave espacial justo después en el interior del castillo. Allí, el Doctor descubre que la nave, originaria del siglo XXIX, tenía el objetivo de llegar a la "Tierra Prometida". 250px|left El Doctor confronta a Robin Hood, enseñándole fotografías de libros y producciones que tratan acerca de sus aventuras. Cree que Robin es otro robot, tal y como los caballeros, pero en ese momento el Sheriff aparece con Clara y varios caballeros robots. Robin y Clara escapan saltando hacia el río, mientras que el Doctor es aturdido y encadenado en las profundidades del castillo. Ya es de día y Clara se despierta en el campamento. Robin y sus compañeros empiezan a hacer cuestiones acerca del Doctor y de todo lo que sabe sobre Robin Hood. El Doctor también despierta y ve que está encadenado cerca de Marion, que le anima a pensar en algo que les permita escapar. Efectivamente se le ocurre un plan y él indica a Marion a que avise a los demás campesinos. El Doctor logra liberarse de sus cadenas en el preciso instante en que un caballero surge ante él, informando de que está listo para trabajar. El cañón de su láser empieza a calentarse, pero el Doctor levanta una bandeja para defenderse; el disparo rebota y vuelve hacia el caballero, decapitándole. Los otros caballeros empiezan a disparar contra los campesinos, pero ellos también se defienden con relucientes bandejas, acabando con todos. 250px|right Cuando el último de ellos es derrotado, el Sheriff aparece y el Doctor trata de hacer que confiese que Robin no es más que otro robot, aunque el Sheriff no sabe a qué se refiere. Robin y Clara reaparecen y el Sheriff propone un combate final con Robin, quien acepta. Tras una breve lucha con espadas, Robin utiliza la misma técnica de "rendirse" utilizada por el Doctor en el tronco y engaña a su adversario, girándose hábilmente y empujándolo hacia la tina de oro fundido, donde el Sheriff muere. La nave se prepara para despegar y el Doctor, Clara, y Robin (además de sus compañeros) observan como se alza sobre el castillo. Hay dos caballeros manejándola, pero el Doctor sabe que en cuestión de segundos explotará por falta de potencia y destruirá la mitad del país. El Doctor tiene la idea de disparar la flecha dorada de la competición hacia la nave, ya que su oro proporcionará a la nave el impulso que necesita para llegar a órbita, donde explotará sin provocar ningún daño en la Tierra. El problema es que Robin no puede disparar ya que su brazo está herido y el Doctor confiesa que hizo trampas con tecnología en la competición y ni siquiera sabe disparar con arco. 250px|left Clara tampoco tiene experiencia, pero Robin sugiere hacerlo juntos entre los tres para poder disparar. Con Clara y el Doctor sujetando el arco y permitiéndole apuntar, Robin tira de la flecha y la dispara hacia los motores de la nave. El plan funciona a la perfección: la nave llega a órbita y explota sin causar problemas en el mundo. Según el Doctor y Clara se preparan para marcharse, el Doctor admite a Robin que acepta que su historia es algo real, pero que el hecho de que fuese real será algo que se perderá en la historia. Robin se toma un instante para aceptar este hecho y recuerda al Doctor — teniendo en cuenta historias que le ha contado Clara en el campamento — que él es un héroe similar. El Doctor niega ser un héroe y Robin Hood sugiere que su rol no es el de ser héroes, sino el de inspirar a otros para que lo sean. 250px|right Clara ofrece al Doctor algunas palabras de ánimo y resulta que él ha dejado un regalo para Robin — en cuanto la TARDIS desaparece, puede verse a Marion, que había estado justo detrás esperando. Robin se alegra mucho y dispara una flecha hacia los cielos, agradeciendo al Doctor por devolverle a su amada. Reparto * El Doctor - Peter Capaldi * Clara - Jenna Coleman * Robin Hood - Tom Riley * Quayle - Roger Ashton-Griffiths * Pupilo de Quayle - Sabrina Bartlett * El Sheriff de Nottingham - Ben Miller * Alan-a-Dale - Ian Hallard * Fray Tuck - Trevor Cooper * Little John - Rusty Goffe * Will Scarlett - Joseph Kennedy * Walter - Adam Jones * Herald - David Benson * Guardia - David Langham * Caballero - Tim Baggaley * Voz de los caballeros - Richard Elfyn Equipo Milk |VisualEffects2=BBC Wales VFX |SpecialEffects=Real SFX |Prosthetics=Millenium FX |Music=Murray Gold |Music2= |Editor=Will Oswald |ProductionDesigner=Michael Pickwoad |ProductionDesigner2= |DOP=Mark Waters |LineProducer=Tracie Simpson |ScriptProducer= |AssociateProducer= |CoProducer= |Writer=Mark Gatiss |Writer2= |Producer=Nikki Wilson |Producer2= |Director=Paul Murphy |ExecutiveProd=Steven Moffat |ExecutiveProd2=Brian Minchin |ExecutiveProd3= |DedicatedTo= |InMemoryOf= |Note= |ConstructionCoordinator= |Hairstylist= |SoundMixer= |TransportationCoordinator= |DriverCaptain= |FirstAidCraftService= |AdditionalEditingBy= |StillPhotography= |KeyGrip= |HeadAccountant= |AdditionalMusic= |AdditionalMusic2= }} Referencias * El Doctor le ofrece a Clara llevarla a ver la colmenas de los Guerreros de Hielo en Marte o las Flechas Tumescentes de la Media Luz. * El pedido del Doctor a Clara de decir un destino es similar a la invitación que su predecesor le hizo a Amy Pond en The Eleventh Hour. * Clara dice "puedes llevarte a la chica fuera de Blackpool", revelando sus orígenes. * El Sheriff expresa el deseo de apoderarse de Derby y Lincoln. Clara sugiere Worksop. * Hay diversas alusiones a Maid Marian and her Merry Men aunque el nombre no es mencionado jamás. ** Clara siendo sacada mientras el Doctor y Robin Hood están hablando es una de estas referencias. En Maid Marian and her Merry Men , Marian suele tomar el rol de líder mientras que los demás discuten. * Clara llama a Robin Hood el "Príncipe de los Ladrones", un apodo que se hizo popular por la película Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves. * El Doctor tiene un dispositivo capaz de tomar una muestra de sangre humana y examinarla (no se sabe si es el destornillador sónico u otra herramienta). Realiza una prueba con uno de los hombres de Robin Hood y le diagnostica varias enfermedades, además de darle una expectativa de vida de seis meses. * El Doctor afirma haber practicado lucha con espada con Ricardo Corazón de León, Cyrano de Bergerac y Errol Flynn. ** Varias escenas del episodio son tomadas de la película de Flynn de 1938 The Adventures of Robin Hood, incluyendo la lucha en el puente de tronco, la competencia de arquería y el duelo final en el castillo del Sheriff. * La coraza exterior de la TARDIS se repara luego de ser golpeada por la flecha de Robin Hood. * Hay varias referencias a The Time Warrior: ** Hay una nave espacial que ha colisionado. ** Sucede en la época medieval. ** Aparece un castillo. ** Hay caballeros robóticos. ** Varios personajes afirman que el Doctor es una suerte de mago o hechicero. ** Una vez que empieza a funcionar, la nave explota. ** Un rey quiere conquistar las tierras de otro rey. ** El Doctor le dice a otras personas que salgan del castillo porque este va a explotar. * El Doctor es visto lamiendo algo de su cuchara durante la escena inicial, pero no se puede ver que es lo que ha estado comiendo. Parece ser yogurt. En la primera aventura del Undécimo Doctor, él indicó que le solía gustar el yogurt, pero que a su nuevo cuerpo ya no. Notas de producción * Una escena en la que el Sheriff de Nottingham era decapitado fue eliminada, porque la emisión del episodio sucedió poco después de la decapitación de dos periodistas americanos a manos del grupo terrorista ISIS. * Una de las imágenes que aparecieron en la computadora fue la de Patrick Troughton, el actor que interpretó al Segundo Doctor y el primero en interpretar a Robin Hood en la televisión. * Este es el primer episodio desde Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS en no tener escenas ambientadas en el presente en el planeta Tierra. * El torneo de arquería y la flecha de oro son parte de la leyenda de Robin Hood. * El nombre del episodio hace alusión a la serie de ITV llamada Robin of Sherwood, la cual compitió en puntuaciones con la vigésima segunda temporada de Doctor Who. * Clara indica que es de Blackpool, la cual es la verdadera ciudad natal de Jenna Coleman, la actriz que la interpreta. * Tal como es revelado en Doctor Who Extra, el cumpleaños 56 de Peter Capaldi fue celebrado durante el rodaje de este episodio. Lo celebraron con un pastel de cumpleaños con diseño de Dalek. Lugar de rodaje * Fforest Fawr, Brecon Beacons National Park * Caerphilly Castle, Castle St. Errores de producción * Clara cierra la puerta de la TARDIS al conocer a Robin Hood, pero cuando él y el Doctor luchan, se ve abierta. * La letra "E" en "USE" en la placa de instrucciones de la puerta de la TARDIS está rota. Continuidad * El Doctor sugiere que están dentro de un miniscopio al encontrar a Robin Hood y a sus hombres en el bosque de Sherwood. (TV: Carnival of Monsters) ** También menciona que podría ser una recreación futurística o un lugar de diversión. (TV: The Chase) * No es la primera vez en la que el Doctor ha encontrado una nave disfrazada de castillo. (TV: State of Decay) * La nave estaba yendo a un lugar conocido como "la tierra prometida". El Hombre de Media Cara también mencionó que estaba esperando para llegar ahí. (TV: Deep Breath) * El Doctor sigue siendo un experto en el manejo de la espada, al igual que demostró en otras encarnaciones (tercera, cuarta, quinta y décima). (TV: The Sea Devils, The Masque of Mandrágora, The Androids of Tara, The King's Demons, The Christmas Invasion) * El Doctor, en su quinta encarnación, ya había encontrado una nave que utilizaba oro para reparar sus motores. (AUDIO: The Destroyer of Delights) * El Doctor comparó nuevamente los pensamientos de una persona tonta con pudín. (TV: Deep Breath) * El Rey Ricardo y su hermano el Príncipe Juan de Inglaterra son mencionados. En 1190 el Primer Doctor conoció al rey, en las cruzadas. (TV: The Crusade) El Quinto Doctor conocería al androide disfrazado como el Príncipe Juan de Inglaterra, Kamelion en 1215. (TV: The King's Demons) * La TARDIS del Décimo Doctor también recibió el impacto de una flecha en la Londres del año 1599. (TV: The Shakespeare Code) Lo mismo sucedió con la TARDIS del Séptimo Doctor, aunque la flecha fue disparada por Lady Peinforte. (TV: Silver Nemesis) Esta vez, la coraza exterior de la TARDIS se reparó automáticamente, a diferencia de cuando quedó un agujero en Evolution of the Daleks. * El Duodécimo Doctor sigue haciendo cálculos con tiza en su pizarra. (TV: Into the Dalek) * Clara le cuenta a Robin acerca de los orígenes del Doctor, de cómo robó una TARDIS, cosa que ella misma presenció en una de sus versiones secundarias. (TV: The Name of the Doctor) * Clara dice ser de Blackpool, una ciudad que ella había mencionado antes en The Rings of Akhaten, pese a haber dicho previamente que era de Lancashire en Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS. en:Robot of Sherwood (TV story) pt:Robot of Sherwood Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 8 (DW-M) Categoría:Episodios de 2014 Categoría:Episodios del Duodécimo Doctor Categoría:Historias pseudo-históricas Categoría:Arco de la tierra prometida Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna